


Getting Lost in the Dark

by Mackaley



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female Crowley (Good Omens), Finger Sucking, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Kissing, Making Out, Nipple Play, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mackaley/pseuds/Mackaley
Summary: Really, she should be given some kind of award for her patience, knowing Aziraphale was sitting in her arms so prettily with a vibrator nestled in her cunt and not doing anything about it until the movie had already been playing for half an hour.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 357





	Getting Lost in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> How have I, a woman with a wife who inhales Wives content, not written Wives yet.
> 
> Thank you to [Cham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamyl/pseuds/chamyl) for looking this over for me. Ily ily ti voglio bene 
> 
> Title is from "Pynk" by Janelle Monae which has now been in my head for a full week

They had these newfangled seats at the cinema now that were plush and roomy and reclined back with the simple press of a button.

The best part was that Aziraphale had actually used the word “newfangled” when she brought it up to Crowley.

“I used to go to the pictures quite often, but then there were just too many coming out and who could keep up?”

Crowley propped her head up on the armrest of the brown leather couch, a small smile playing at the edges of her mouth as she watched Aziraphale flit among the stacks while reshelving.

“Yeah, that is one thing we occult beings are in short supply of: time.” She paused just to make sure she could hear Aziraphale’s muttered “ethereal” before she smiled and continued. “Do you want to go tomorrow? I think there’s some drama with Judi Dench out right now. You’ll like that.”

“Who?”

“No one.” She slid off the couch and when she turned the corner, she stopped and took a moment to appreciate the way the late afternoon sun filtered in through the roof and turned the angel’s pale hair golden, the way the shadows cast across her nose and the cupid’s bow of her lips as she furrowed her brow at the book in her hands. 

“Cinema, angel? Tomorrow?” 

Aziraphale clapped the book shut and turned towards Crowley, her nose scrunching in delight and the laugh lines around her eyes deepening as she beamed. “Tomorrow,” she confirmed. “It’s a date.”

* * *

Tomorrow found Crowley crowding Aziraphale up against the shelves, one hand braced to the side of Aziraphale’s head. The other had long-since untucked Aziraphale’s blouse from her waistband and was teasing along the dip of her back, fingers trailing in delicate patterns, nails scraping when Aziraphale uttered soft noises of satisfaction at their lazy kisses. Crowley smiled against the angel’s mouth as she ducked her head in again, brushing her lips gently across Aziraphale’s before licking at her bottom lip. Aziraphale hummed and darted her own tongue out to meet Crowley’s, teasing the tip before sucking it into her mouth. Crowley pressed her further against the shelf and Aziraphale’s grip in her hair and around her waist tightened. 

The front of Aziraphale’s skirt was hiked up around her waist as she moved her hips in slow, indulgent circles against Crowley’s thigh nestled between her own. Crowley’s hand on Aziraphale’s back slipped lower until it reached under her skirt and her fingers dug into the ample flesh of her arse. Aziraphale sighed into her mouth and then gasped when Crowley ran her fingers along the hem of her underwear, pulled it away from her skin, and let it spring back with a satisfying _snap_.

“Wicked thing,” Aziraphale murmured against her mouth, tightening her grip in the demon’s long waves, causing a cascade of electricity to flow down Crowley’s spine straight to her throbbing clit. It’d been awhile since she’d come just from this, a bit of making out and heavy petting. The first time it had happened, Aziraphale had reacted like Crowley was the height of indulgence and then partook by pinning Crowley’s hips to the bed and licking her to a second orgasm through her panties and then a third and a fourth once they’d been discarded. Just a little longer with her angel’s clever tongue against hers and she probably could tumble over the edge, but she wanted to see Aziraphale shake apart in her arms first.

“Mmm,” Crowley agreed, and nibbled at her bottom lip as she finally cupped Aziraphale through her underwear, earning her a deep groan which reverberated through her ribcage. She rubbed at Aziraphale through the soaked fabric, feeling the outline of her labia and the tip of her hard clit peeking through. 

Aziraphale grabbed her waist tight enough to leave bruises and brought Crowley’s hips closer to hers, effectively trapping Crowley’s hand between them so Aziraphale could rut up against her fingers. Crowley nudged her digits in further, slipping her underwear aside and feeling the hot slick that had built up between her lips, gathered it, and pushed two fingers deep inside the velvet heat of Aziraphale. 

“Oh,” Aziraphale breathed, tilting her hips to take Crowley deeper. “Oh, that’s _nice_.” The angel tugged on Crowley’s bottom lip with her teeth and Crowley felt her own underwear soaking through as she was surrounded by Aziraphale. By her soft walls clenching around her fingers, by her arm around Crowley’s narrow waist, by her mouth as she sucked on Crowley’s lips and licked at her tongue, by her honeysuckle perfume which permeated Crowley’s senses. She felt her arousal itch in the soles of her feet, her toes curling in her boots, and realized she was a lot closer to coming than she thought she was. 

“Angel,” she whispered against her lips. “You feel so fucking good. Could do this all day - just kissing you and letting me finger your perfect cunt. Are you close, Aziraphale?”

“Ohh,” Aziraphale moaned again. Suddenly her body went rigid and she tightened her grip on Crowley’s waist. “Oh! Crowley, we’re going to miss the movie!” Crowley groaned in frustration.

“Sod the movie.” She kissed her way along Aziraphale’s jaw and sucked her earlobe into her mouth. Aziraphale swatted her arm gently and pushed against her chest.

“Crowley, we have a _date_.”

The demon groaned again and reluctantly slipped her fingers out of Aziraphale. She lifted them to her mouth, the digits glistening in the light, and sucked on her index finger, swirling her tongue around and savoring the salty cream taste. Aziraphale’s green eyes darkened as Crowley made a show of it until she released her finger with a pop and held out her crooked middle finger to Aziraphale. The angel leaned forward and took it into her mouth, humming as she bobbed her head gently, eyes never leaving Crowley’s, and eagerly cleaned every last drop from Crowley’s finger before letting it slip from her mouth and pressing a kiss to the tip.

Crowley barely stepped back out of her space after the angel’s display as Aziraphale tucked her blouse back into her skirt. When she was finished, she continued to hold Crowley’s thin frame loosely in her arms and glanced slyly at the demon with a hungry look. She bit her plump bottom lip and worried it with her teeth and Crowley couldn’t stop herself from crowding her against the shelf again.

“We can skip the movie, angel. There will be more showings.”

“No, I want to go,” Aziraphale insisted. She ran her hand down Crowley’s arm and took her hand in hers, playing idly with the fingers that they’d just sucked clean. “I just. Well, I feel rather _empty_ now.”

Crowley pouted in exaggeration. “Can’t have an empty angel on my hands.” She flicked her wrist and produced a small black vibrator out of the ether. “Little magic trick of my own. Will this do?”

Aziraphale nodded enthusiastically and Crowley leaned in to kiss her. She wasn’t as on edge as she was a couple minutes ago, knew Aziraphale wanted to get to the movie, but fuck’s sake, she really could kiss Aziraphale for days and be nothing but grateful for it. 

She ran her tongue along the seam of her lips as she ran her fingers along the hem of the angel’s panties, slipping her tongue and the vibrator in at the same time. Crowley made sure it was nestled securely inside of Aziraphale before pulling her underwear back into place and giving her mound a gentle pat. 

She pulled away and Aziraphale beamed at her with adoration. “Comfortable?”

Azirpahale nodded and cupped the demon’s cheek before giving her a quick kiss at the corner of her mouth. 

“Absolutely perfect. Thank you, my darling. Let me just grab my coat and we can be off.” Aziraphale walked over to the coatrack and Crowley let her gaze linger over Aziraphale’s broad, round shoulders, over her soft arms, her strong calves. She admired the pink flush that spread up her neck and over the tops of her ears peeking through her short-cropped curls. She shoved her hand into the pockets of her bomber jacket to put on her glasses and felt the small remote she’d miracled with the vibrator. 

Aziraphale turned to face her, a vision in her powder blue peacoat. “Ready, love?”

“After you.”

Aziraphale crossed to the front door and as soon as she opened it, Crowley turned the vibrator on to its lowest setting. The angel gasped and stuttered in her step, clutching onto the doorframe. She shot a heated glance over her shoulder, and Crowley grinned, turning it back off. She strolled up behind her and took her arm, ushering her out of the bookshop.

“Careful, angel. Looks like you almost tripped down the stairs.”

“My gallant knight,” Aziraphale grumbled, but squeezed Crowley’s arm nevertheless.

After they arrived at the cinema, Crowley led them to their seats in the center of the last row. She glanced over the edge of the row and saw a small smattering of people nearer to the front of the room and briefly considered if she should have bought out every seat instead of just those in their row so they wouldn’t be disturbed. She set Aziraphale’s coat and her glasses down in the seat next to them, then looked over at Aziraphale who was wiggling into the thick cushion. She ran her hands along the thick, sturdy armrests and turned to Crowley with a radiant smile.

“Oh, thank you so much for bringing me here. This is lovely.” The angel leaned over the armrest and Crowley couldn’t help but to lean in and press a chaste kiss to her lips.

“My pleasure, angel. Do you see the buttons there? Those’ll recline the seats.”

Aziraphale’s eyes followed to where Crowley was pointing and let out a delighted noise when she pressed the button and the footrest began to rise under her legs. 

It was the simple things that really made Crowley’s heart warm with her love for Aziraphale. The way Aziraphale’s face always lit up when she tried a new human invention went straight to the soul of Crowley. Their shared love for humanity, for their ability to come up with brilliant adaptation to their circumstances, translated to a deeper love of each other, the only other being who could appreciate it the same way. Sure, they had their passionate outbursts, the moments where they felt so overwhelmed with their affection for each other it came out in grand declarations, hot mouths against each other’s skin, but the quiet flame of her love for Aziraphale sustained her. After six thousand years she didn’t think it was possible to fall more in love, but it happened every single day in the most plain of moments.

“I love you,” Crowley said simply.

Aziraphale’s nose wrinkled. “I love _you_.”

The fact that her affections were returned stoked the fire of her love pretty well, too.

The lights started to dim and Crowley lifted the armrest separating them and extended her arms. “C’mere, angel.” 

Aziraphale gasped again in delight when she realized that their seats were connected. “This is practically a sofa!” she exclaimed. Someone near the front of the theatre shushed her and Aziraphale glared. “Now really, the movie hasn’t even started yet.”

She scooted closer to the middle of the large seat and crawled into Crowley’s lap to settle herself between the demon’s widespread legs. Crowley gathered her hands in her own, wrapped her arms around Aziraphale’s plush middle and pulled her closer, her faint honeysuckle perfume tickling her nose. She brushed her nose under Aziraphale’s ear to chase the scent and Aziraphale sighed in pleasure, settling her weight further into Crowley’s embrace. 

Aziraphale tilted her head to press a lingering kiss to Crowley’s sharp jaw before facing forward again and whispering, “Thank you again, darling.” Crowley kissed her temple. 

The previews began and Aziraphale whispered her thoughts on each one a little too loudly than what etiquette called for, a bad habit that Crowley was proud to have invented, but Crowley was distracted, couldn’t stop thinking about their lazy kissing against the shelves earlier, about the vibrator that was still inside Aziraphale. She felt keyed up, like she was buzzing under her skin, and as she shifted to settle herself more comfortably, she felt the weight of the remote control in her jacket pocket. Aziraphale shifted herself as well and the movement caused the fabric of Crowley’s shirt to brush against her bare nipples. She stifled a groan as the core of her pulsed with aching need.

Really, she should be given some kind of award for her patience, knowing Aziraphale was sitting in her arms so prettily with a vibrator nestled in her cunt and not doing anything about it until the movie had already been playing for half an hour.

She started slowly: running her fingers lightly along Aziraphale’s hands clasped in hers, tracing every delicate bone of her knuckles, the slight rise of tendons along the back of her hand. She felt, more than heard, Aziraphale give a sharp, soft inhale, and Crowley buried her nose in her platinum curls. The demon dragged her nails up Aziraphale’s forearms and felt goosebumps rise in trails under her fingertips and an answering empty clench in her cunt as she just _touched_ Aziraphale so out in the open.

Aziraphale tilted her head to the side, exposing her tempting neck, and Crowley took it as the invitation it was. She ran her tongue along the shell of her ear and nibbled gently before moving lower and taking her earlobe into her mouth, sucking the pliant flesh and pulling at it with her teeth. She could feel Aziraphale’s heartbeat under her lips as she continued to move down, and as she grazed her teeth along her neck, she flicked her finger to turn the vibrator on to its lowest setting.

Aziraphale dug her nails into Crowley’s arms, little pinpricks of pain that made Crowley thrum, as she stifled a gasp. She leaned her head back so it rested high on Crowley’s shoulder, and Crowley placed another sloppy kiss on her exposed neck. “Such a good girl, keeping quiet for me,” she murmured and kissed her again. “This all right? Do you want to?”

Aziraphale nodded and whispered “ _yes_ ” before tilting her head forward to face the screen again. She gave Crowley’s hand a squeeze as a second assurance, and Crowley flicked her finger to turn the vibrator onto its second setting. 

She went back to kissing Aziraphale’s neck, the sensitive nerves of her bottom lip lighting up as she dragged it along the soft skin. She continued to run her fingers up the perfect, unblemished skin of her forearms, along the point of her elbow, dipping her thumbs under the angel’s sleeves and pressing briefly along the pulse point there to feel her quickening heartbeat, and then up, up along her plush upper arms to her shoulders before trailing the backs of her nails and knuckles back down again.

Crowley continued to touch and kiss her with an unhurried reverence that made Aziraphale squirm with impatience. She placed her hands on Crowley’s knees and _squeezed_ in an effort to get her to hurry things along. Crowley huffed in laughter against the back of her neck, her hot breath tickling the curls there, and then gave her a pointed nip. Aziraphale let out a whimper and Crowley shushed her gently as she licked over the bite mark she’d left.

“Need to be quiet, angel. ‘S a problem with dramas, isn’t it? No loud noises like something with a bit more action to distract. Just loads of women staring silently out to sea with sweeping orchestrals.”

Aziraphale’s skin was flushed in the low light and her breath came in shallowly, calling attention to her breasts, perfect and straining at the buttons of her blouse. Crowley took pity on her and lowered her hands to Aziraphale’s thick thighs, skimming the edges of her skirt which earned her a soft moan. She brushed against the angel’s bare knees before dragging her nails up her inner thighs, leaving long red lines that would persist days later, and pulled the skirt with her. Aziraphale’s grip on her knees tightened.

“Oh, angel,” she breathed against her ear, resting her chin on Aziraphale’s shoulder to get a better view. “You’re perfect. Can’t believe I get to touch you like this now, where anyone can see. You know I used to think about this? Well, not _this_ exactly, but I used to think about touching you in public, so everyone would know we belonged to each other. Wanted to slide my hand up your robe in Rome at Petronius’ so I couldn’t tell if your moans were because of me or the oysters. Wanted to take you in the back of the Globe, hold you from behind like I am now, shove my hand down your dress while I played with your _perfect_ breasts-- _shit_.” 

She could feel her own heartbeat throbbing in her cunt and she couldn’t resist any longer. She ran her hands up Aziraphale’s stomach, thumb rubbing teasingly along the row of buttons on her blouse and flicked the vibrator up again. She teased along the tops of Aziraphale’s breasts and then popped the buttons open one at a time until the angel’s bra, pale blue and lacy and _perfect_ was exposed to the air. Crowley growled in her ear as she took each breast in hand and squeezed and kneaded at the pillowy flesh. She pulled the right cup down and Aziraphale’s pink nipple hardened in the cool air.

“Cr-Crowley,” Aziraphale panted softly, wriggling in Crowley’s lap. Crowley thumbed over her clothed nipple, dragging the tight bud under the rough lace, and then pinched her bare nipple between her thumb and forefinger, rolling the sensitive flesh slowly. A desperate noise caught in Aziraphale’s throat.

“Quiet,” Crowley murmured. “Look at you. So beautiful…” 

She gave Aziraphale’s bare nipple one final pinch, rolling it hard along the pad of her thumb, before moving her hand down and digging her nails into Aziraphale’s thigh. Aziraphale jumped and instinctively moved to close her legs, but Crowley quickly hooked her ankles around Aziraphale’s and forced them to stay open. She tutted.

“Naughty, angel. Keep your legs open.”

Crowley ran her fingers along Aziraphale’s underwear, feeling her sopping wet cunt through the soaked fabric. The vibrator thrummed beneath her fingers and through Aziraphale’s labia. Her long fingers teased her way over her panties, up and down, until Aziraphale grabbed onto her wrist and shoved the demon’s hand harder against her.

“You’re so wet, sweetheart. I am too, you know. You make me so fucking wet all the time. Feel like a damn faucet half the time we’re together, even when we’re not doing anything. Just looking at you, _thinking_ about you… really gets me going, angel.”

Aziraphale leaned her head back against Crowley’s shoulder, fully leaning back into Crowley’s embrace, and turned her head to whisper in her ear. “ _More_. And touch me, please.”

Crowley kissed Aziraphale’s fevered temple. “Mm, my pleasure.”

She tapped once against Aziraphale’s panties to turn the vibrator up again and then slipped her fingers under the elastic, her nails grazing through the slick-coated coarse hair at her mound. She ran her index and middle fingers along her outer labia and pinched the angel’s big, hard clit between her fingers. Aziraphale rocked her hips up into Crowley’s touch and shuddered as Crowley resumed her slow toying with Aziraphale’s clothed nipple.

She dipped her fingers in to gather the angel’s creamy slick on her fingers, sank them a little further to feel the vibrator directly against her fingertips, and then moved to the hard peak jutting between her lips. She rubbed Aziraphale’s clit in short circles in time with the thumb on her nipple and the angel gave a full-body shudder. She tried to buck her hips up, but Crowley’s grip on her ankles was strong. 

Aziraphale panted against her ear and covered Crowley’s hands with her own, gripping her breast tightly and moving Crowley’s fingers against her clit. The demon bit back a moan at Aziraphale’s brazen display and let her take the lead. 

“Fuck, angel. _Yes_ , touch me, touch yourself. Love how fucking greedy you get.”

Aziraphale nodded against her neck and Crowley tapped her fingers that Aziraphale was stroking along her clit to turn the vibrator up to its highest setting. Aziraphale moved Crowley’s fingers quicker against her, their fingers slipping together as she gushed over both of their hands.

“Just like that, love.” Crowley pressed fervent kisses to her forehead. “Just like that, let go. Let go, come on, angel, come for me.”

Aziraphale’s legs seized as she broke Crowley’s hold on her ankles and she clenched her thighs, hot and dripping, around their hands as she came hard, biting Crowley’s neck to prevent the high cry in her throat from echoing throughout the theatre. 

Crowley turned the vibrator off and stroked lazily at Aziraphale’s thumb, loosened her death grip on her breast. She tucked the angel back into her bra and her blouse and smoothed down the skirt over her thighs while Aziraphale caught her breath. Aziraphale gave Crowley’s neck one final kiss before pulling back and looking at her with a blissed out smile. Crowley smiled back and held her chin in her thumb and forefinger before kissing her sweetly. 

“My beautiful,” she whispered against her lips before pressing a light kiss against them. “Wonderful.” She kissed her again. “Naughty angel.” She licked at Aziraphale’s bottom lip and the angel hummed contentedly. Aziraphale sucked gently on Crowley’s upper lip before reaching over to lower the footrest.

“What--”

“Shh,” Aziraphale admonished. She performed a quick miracle to clean the floor before slipping off the seat and sinking to her knees. She yanked Crowley closer by her ankles and undid the button at her waistband before ineffectually tugging at her tight jeans. Crowley would have laughed at the genuine scowl on her face if she didn’t feel like she was going to come the second Aziraphale got her mouth or fingers on her. She had soaked through her jeans while holding Aziraphale and her whole body was too hot, her toes curling at the hungry look in Aziraphale’s eyes. She flicked her wrist and her jeans and underwear were folded neatly on top of Aziraphale’s coat.

Aziraphale smiled gratefully and dipped her head, eyes never leaving Crowley’s, and gave a firm lick along her folds, coming to suck hard at her clit. Crowley bit her lip until it almost bled to stop any noise from escaping her mouth. Aziraphale’s eyes fluttered closed as she wrapped her arms around Crowley’s thighs to bring her cunt closer, tilting her chin to thrust her tongue deeper, licking inside her and fluttering her tongue against Crowley’s walls.

Crowley’s whole body was singing and she was reaching her peak quickly. She tangled her hand in her short hair, her thumb caressing the shell of Aziraphale’s ear.

“Yes, yes, angel,” she whispered. “So close already, you got me so close. Fuck, fuck, gonna come.”

Aziraphale doubled her efforts, pulling the hood of Crowley’s clit back and pursing her lips to suck and lick around the sensitive nub. Crowley’s grip tightened in her hair as she pulled Aziraphale closer and her orgasm hit her with a wave of force that radiated through her body and tingled through her scalp. She bit down hard on her own hand to keep quiet as she came. 

She looked back down and Aziraphale pressed a gentle, open-mouthed kiss to her inner thigh and then moved back to kiss again at her mound. She moved back up Crowley’s body, snapped her clean and her trousers back on, and climbed back into the demon’s lap, sitting with both of her legs across Crowley’s thigh. She rested her head on Crowley’s shoulder and Crowley held her closer. 

“Love you, darling,” she murmured.

“Love you too, angel. Do you want the vibrator out?”

“Yes, please.” Crowley vanished it and held her closer, almost content to fall asleep with her angel in her arms. It’s not like it was worth paying attention to the movie again - she had no idea what they’d missed. Aziraphale seemed content to doze as well, her eyes drifting closed. 

After the movie ended, they gathered their things and made their way through the lobby.

“So, first movie in what, fifty, sixty years?”

“Thereabouts.”

“How did you like it?”

Aziraphale clasped her hands in front of her. “Well, the beginning and end were quite slow. But the middle was _rather_ exciting, although looking back I can’t remember a single thing about it.”

“Mm, funny that,” Crowley grinned. She grabbed Aziraphale’s hand and Aziraphale linked their fingers happily. “Would you be up to seeing another sometime? Just a movie, no funny business.”

Aziraphale pouted. “Oh, well let’s not rule out the possibility of funny business.” 

Crowley laughed and pressed a kiss to the back of Aziraphale’s hand. “You hungry? Maybe something sweet - a bit of pastry?”

Aziraphale squeezed her hand back as they exited the theatre, a wicked grin on her face. “Dessert twice in one day, Crowley? You spoil me!”


End file.
